Faster to take my heart
by mrs.no-it-is-all-good
Summary: It was suppose to be simple help them and then leave. I wasn't suppose to fall in love.


Hey this is my first fanfiction I would love helpful criticism. I hope you like the story.

Disclaimer: Fast and Furious and Takers aren't mine. Only Jason and Alex

_Flashback_

_"We have to get out of here," he said looking into my emerald eyes. I only nodded my head to afraid to speak, but I knew he was right. He turned around signaling that the conversation was over. He went over to one of the closet and got a black duffel bag out. I just stood there unable to move until he came over to me and said, "I need you in the zone Alex don't space out on me now". Again I only nodded while he walked away to start pack things we needed. I knew I needed to help pack too, so I went to grabbed another duffle bag and headed over to a closet I knew had some emergency money in it. _

_I opened the closet in the corner was a small button,easily could be missed if you didn't look for it. I pressed the button and looked over to the clock it read 4:25. I knew we would only have 15 minutes to get what we need so I continued with the task at hand. I looked back into the closet the secret door that had at least 30 grand in it and a couple of guns.I put one of the guns in the waist band of my pants and set one aside for Jason.I knew this wasn't all of our money and that the rest of it along with our cars and my motorcycles had already been moved to Fiji. I looked over my shoulder to find Jason gone but saw that the lightning the bathroom was on. I knew he was packing my girly essentials he knew I would need and my medicine. I smiled slightly of how even though I could get us killed because of how stupid I had been he was still considerate. I checked the clock only 10 minutes left, I grabbed the money and guns in the bag. _

_Then I heard the door be busted down.I hurried up and zip the bag up and ran in to where Jason was zipping up his bags. I looked at him with wide eyes, we were suppose to have at least 5 more minutes. "Come on we have to go now!" he whispered-yelled at me. He grabbed my hand not waiting for a response because he knew he was right and ran to the window. He opened the window and threw the bags out first. Then he jumped out and waited for me." I'll catch you" he told me knowing that I didn't like the idea jumping out of a window. I closed my eyes and jumped. I felt him catch me by my waist and set me down. We quickly collected all the bags and started running. _

_I knew where we were heading. It was a garage that had Jason's black R34-Gtr Skyline and my purple Ducati ST4 that I had made for us. I heard a gun shot and knew that they were close. I knew we need to run faster or they would kill us. I felt myself pick up speed but I saw the Jason was still in front of me. Another gun shot but this one grazed my arm. I yelled but kept running to catch up the Jason. When I finally did he looked at me and saw where the bullet had grazed me. "I'll look at it when we get on the plane," I only nodded. We had finally made it to the garage, Jason took the bag is had and put it in the back seat of his car,while I went to get on my motorcycle. "I'm really gonna missed this place," I whispered. I heard Jason start his car and knew that was my cue to start my motorcycle. Jason opened the garage door and zoomed out onto the street,me following right after. It wouldn't take us long to get to the airport where Jason's plane was waiting for us. I knew I would be in Fiji with Brian,Mia, and Dom and smiled at that fact. It had been a year since the Rio job, I smiled at my eagerness at 16 to help the team._

_Before I knew it we were at the airport where Jason's plane was.I never understood why he had bought this plane before,but now I was happy he had. Jason got out of his cars carrying the bags to the plane. I took off my helmet and got off of my bike. I walked over to the plane and got on. Jason was already sitting down and patted the seat next to him. I sat down and turned toward Jason,"I'm going to protect you no matter what," he told me. I gave him a small smile and turned to face the front. I hear Jason press the intercom and tell the pilot we were ready to go.I felt my eyes getting heavy.I was physically and emotionally tired.I decided I should take a nap while I could knowing Jason would want me to sleep."Night Jay," I whispered to him and felt him kiss my forehead "Night Alex"._


End file.
